


Season of Giving

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Santa the boss has really caught the holiday spirit and she has tried to make the crew's holiday season as nice as possible despite having to spend it on the Zin mothership. Being on the nice list made the boss extremely giving, but little did she know that her big plans for an elaborate gift for Matt would take an intriguing detour.</p><p>Written for a fill for the SR Kink Meme, prompt: F!Boss/Matt: After 'How The Saints Save Christmas' the Boss finally gains some Christmas cheer! She gets the her gang some wonderful and thoughtful gifts but she has something special planned for the Cyber God...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In case you don't know, Tux, is the cute little Linux penguin (according to some sources "the official mascot of the Linux kernel" to be specific). Remy gave him this nickname a few years before the attack because she refused to call him by his handle, and she felt with a name like Matt Miller he was in dire need of a nickname. And this takes place after the Saints takeover the Zin.
> 
> And quick but thorough thanks to my loverlies who read over this for me--Chyrstis and Saintsempressjae. Kisses on your pink parts!

**Season of Giving**

**-1-**

* * *

 

Boss. What are you doing? Shaundi asked from the doorway.

Tossing the fabric off of her as the flustered blonde hurried out from under the contraption, Remy rushed over to her friend, clasping her hand over Shaundi's mouth with a look of slight desperation in her eyes. "I'm running out of time. That's what I'm doing." She loosed her longtime lieutenant and looked her in the eyes. "Can you help me?"

"If I knew what all this was, sure," Shaundi replied with a look around the room. There were sheets strewn haphazardly over random pieces of furniture and twine strung everywhere. Strings of lights were blinking, still wrapped in their packaging. The only things that seemed to be in place were the thick fuzzy rugs that formed a large lopsided rectangle in the center of the room.

Remy took a deep breath and winced slightly. "I'm trying to surprise Matt," she finally admitted, glancing at Shaundi cautiously as if waiting for judgment to be passed.

The brunette could only smile. She had told Remy months ago that she needed to just own up to the fact that he meant something to her. Part of her really wanted to tell the boss, "I told you so," because there were so few chances that the opportunity came up, but Shaundi resisted the urge. "So, what is this?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

Under the part of the … structure … that was already built, the boss had placed the massive flatscreen and she seemed to be decorating as she went. There were soft twinkly lights strung along the walls and ceiling. A mountain of cushy pillows was stacked in the middle of the area that was  _done_  waiting for the rest of it to be finished. "So, I repeat my question."

Remy, kneeling on the floor, pulled one of the oversized pillows onto her lap. "Matt loves all this holiday stuff. Kinzie is helping me find Christmas movies. And I'm trying to turn this into a little private theater, sort of, replete with enough Christmas spirit to gag Santa."

Shaundi could not help the laughter that escaped her, and the boss hit her square in the chest with a pillow. "I'm sorry," she replied, trying to look it. "I think it's … sweet."

"Yeah, well right now, it's architecturally unsound. And Johnny and Pierce bought me five hours, which are almost up. I should have thought this out better. This was too ambitious," she said, looking around at the half of the structure that was up.

"No way. We can do this," Shaundi said, surprised that she was encouraging this. Neither she, nor Kinzie really understood what the boss could possibly see in Matt, but no one could deny the fact she cared about him and that he seemed to be just what Remy needed. Plus the little geek adored the boss. It was actually kind of cute the way he doted on her. Shaundi had not see the boss this happy in a long time, so she felt a burgeoning need to encourage it.

Shockingly the structure went up easily and the two of them moved the low coffee tables into the little makeshift tent that reminded Shaundi of the forts she and her cousins would build as kids, though a lot more opulent. The boss had gone to great lengths to make sure the floor was cushioned and comfortable for the little movie marathon she had planned. There were fluffy softly-covered pillows everywhere, the twinkle of the lights was dim enough to be romantic, but bright enough to see by.

Remy really had thought of every detail. The finishing touch was the food: plates of little bites, fruit, petit-fours, chilled champagne, cider, and a thermos of something that Remy refused to reveal.

There was a note of panic in the voice that broke through the low volume of the instrumental Christmas music playing in the room. "Boss, they're back!" Kinzie's voice was sharp but clipped as it came over the intercom.

"Can you stall them?" Remy asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't think so. From the look on Johnny's face, I'm guessing it went a little … askew."

"Shit!"

"How long do you need?" Shaundi asked a newly frantic boss.

"Ten minutes. I think I can finish and get changed in that time," she guessed with an unconvincing shrug.

"I'll get you at least that long, if I have to handcuff him to a chair."

The boss hugged her in response before practically pushing Shaundi out the door.

The grin the lieutenant wore had to have been huge. She hadn't seen McGinnis like this since before Carlos and Aisha; the woman was positively giddy, and that stocked hideaway was about the sweetest thing she had ever seen the boss do for anyone. Despite everything that had happened in the last few days, even given the renewed Christmas spirit Remy seemed to be showing, Shaundi had not expected anything quite so well thought out.

She found Miller quickly and he looked exasperated. "Hey, Matt!" she greeted too casually. He eyed her suspiciously. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure?" he replied uncertainly.

Taking him by the arm she walked him rather quickly in the opposite direction of the room he and Remy shared on the mothership. Shaundi was going to do whatever she could to delay him for as long as possible, so that her friend could make the presentation just the way she wanted, without being rushed.

**-2-**

* * *

 

Remy's heart was racing and she still had not caught her breath. She sat on the low hassock for a few moments, just trying to calm down a little so that if he walked in before she was ready, she at least didn't look like she had just been running from the cops. She slipped on the red glittery heels with the bows and bells on them and stood, checking her little risqué gift idea. She would have liked to have had more than ten minutes to craft this part of the gift, but she felt she would have to settle for just being able to achieve fluffy enticing bows and coverage. The wide silk ribbon crisscrossed her body and met in two bows-one perched on her left hip and the other in the center of her chest with two long tails just begging to be pulled free. She really hoped Matt wouldn't think it was too much, because surprise was not the only goal of her preparations.

When Kinzie warned her that Shaundi had lost him, and that Miller was on his way, Remy dashed to the door and she set the precisely wrapped box outside it before turning off all the lights except for those in the little hideaway her friend had helped her prepare. As she carefully laid herself out like the present she was intended to be, her chest tightened and every nerve in her body seemed to buzz with the anticipation of his reaction. Her heart thudded against her ribs when the door slid open, she could not see anything. The flipping of the switch she heard she knew was futile, Kinzie had rigged the system so the lights would not come back up until the next afternoon.

"Remy?" his voice was bemused and cautious. And so close.

The doubt started to creep into her head.  _He's not going to like it. This was a stupid idea. What were you thinking?_

"What is this, love?" he asked.

Everything froze for her when the lights that rimmed the entrance to the tent shook a little. Her breath caught in her throat as the flap opened and she saw him crouched there in the doorway, barely lit by the tiny twinkling lights. The smile that crept across his face made her relax and smile in return.

"Happy Christmas!" she greeted.

"Happy Christmas!" he replied with a touch of laughter in his voice and a wide grin. He looked around the little den she had created then his eyes washed over her, from the bells on her shoes, to the red velvet Santa hat with a plush white ball of fluff. "So, what precisely did I do to get on the Ultra Nice list?" he asked as he crawled through the doorway. "Because there is no way this kind of gift could possibly be from garden-variety nice list."

"So, you like it?"

"Indeed."

"It's not over the top?"

Matt's hand ghosted across her cheek. "It's completely over the top, but it's absolutely amazing." His eyes moved down her body again, stopping momentarily at the bows. "I'm just not sure if I want to unwrap you or just stare at you." His kiss was demanding and passionate.

"I'm rather partial to the unwrapping idea," she noted, looking up at the man she had not expected to love. "But it is your present. And you don't have to unwrap it all at once."

His eyebrow arched in amused curiosity as he sat back on his calves and tugged his jacket off, then tossed his shoes back out the little door. Matt settled down next to her, facing Remy, and let his fingertips skim down her arms and over her thighs then back up to her waist.

"And there's more," she whispered with a smile.

Miller laughed lightly. "More, huh? I'm not sure I can handle more."

Remy caressed his cheek; he turned his face and kissed her palm. "I have a collection of holiday movies. Assorted goodies. And …," she skittered away for a moment, leaving him the chance to lean back against the little recline she had precisely constructed out of a mound of pillows. The boss returned with the thermos and two mugs. Matt sat up and held the cups for her while she knelt beside him with a satisfied grin on her face.

When she unscrewed the lid off the vessel, the spicy scent wafted out. Matt closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I'm not sure it's as good as yours," she started, but he stopped her uncertainty with his mouth. Remy held tightly to the thermos trying to keep it from spilling though all she really wanted to do was drop it and wrap her arms around him.

Matt always made hot toddies for her, when she was tired, stressed, or just seemed to be in need of what she had taken to calling a hug in a cup. The recipe she managed to dig up smelled like his but in her mind it did not quite taste the same. Of course, she knew she was just a little biased on the subject, and a total amateur at preparing the concoction.

Regardless of her reservations, Matt held out both mugs with an expression that was nothing less than eager. After sealing the thermos and taking her own mug, she watched him cradle his cup in both his hands as he bent over it, breathing in the heady, spiced aroma deeply. The first sip gave way to a long drink-it had cooled enough to be just the right temperature. He grinned at her over the edge of his cup when he noticed her watching his reaction.

"It's perfect," he observed and took another mouthful, clearly savoring it.

Remy beamed, and when she realized she was doing it she felt a little foolish until she remembered that this had been precisely the reaction she was hoping to achieve with this extravagant diversion. She leaned away to grab the remote, then cuddled against him as he leaned back, curling one leg around his. Matt kissed her forehead and slipped his arm around her. Resting his mug on his knee, he waited patiently, his empty hand absently toying with the bow on her hip.

"Now. Fair warning," she cautioned as she leveled the remote at the screen, "I had a little help with the movies. The only Christmas movie I could think of was  _Die Hard_."

His chuckle was warm and the little shake of his head suggested his lack of surprise at the revelation. The look on his face shifted quickly from bemused to curious expectation as the slightly spooky music filled the cozy space, then the bells started-adding a more holiday-esque feel to the still eerie soundtrack. Remy furrowed her brow at the blood curdling scream.

Just as the boss thought she might have to murder Kinzie in her sleep, the title rolled across the screen.  _A Very NyteBlade Christmas_. Matt's excited little squeak told Remy she would definitely have to pay Kinzie back and it would need to be a really good, and, likely, expensive thank you. Whether the next two hours with Josh Birk's quintessential role were excruciating or not, the man next to her was in a state of absolute glee so Remy was content. Matt took her face in both his hands and kissed her hard before pulling her close again into his tight embrace.

_Yeah, there is no doubt. I owe Kinzie, big time._

  
****-3-** **

* * *

Even in his wildest Christmas wish, Matt could not have crafted anything like this. Remy even managed to find his favorite Christmas movie, besides the NyteBlade holiday special,  _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

What was most surprising was that she stayed wrapped up in that silk ribbon the entire time. When he first saw her laid out there-all smoldering temptation and just for him-he had wanted to pull her out if that get-up with his teeth. Then she distracted him with her surprising attempt at a hug in a mug and holiday movies.

As the credits of the second movie rolled by, she leaned up to stretch and he suddenly remembered the best part of this elaborate gift, by far- _her_. He scooted over behind her and kissed the tip of her shoulder. She responded to his proximity with a coy glance back at him.

"I can't believe I forgot to unwrap you," he whispered along her shoulder as he pulled his shirt off quickly. Feeling her cool skin against the warmth of his chest made him feel a little guilty about his inattentiveness.

"You should have told me you were cold, Remy," he said between kisses that moved up her neck, as he ran his hands down her arms.

"I wasn't," she assured, holding his arms around her.

"Your back and arms are cold."

"I guess I didn't notice."

He smiled at the insinuation. "You look quite … festive." He sucked on her earlobe before planting light pecks on the shell of her ear. "Almost too good to unwrap."

The husky chuckle told him that sooner or later that gift was going to be unwrapped, even if she had to do it herself. He shifted them both and laid her down flat on the fuzzy rug that covered the floor, his attention wholly shifted from everything else she had set up around them.

As a kid, opening the presents was always his favorite part of the holiday, and he drove his parents insane because he could never bring himself to rip the wrapping paper. No matter how excited he was to get a gift, he always meticulously unwrapped it, so much so that his mother joked every year that she could reuse the wrapping paper the next season, though she never did.

That mindset came rushing back to him as he looked down at Remy. More than anything he wanted that ribbon gone. He wanted to be able to savor the gift she had laid out for him, but more than that he wanted her to enjoy being unwrapped as much as he was going to enjoy uncovering ever scant inch that was currently tied up precisely in crimson silk. Leaning toward her, as if he was going to kiss her, he watched her head tip slightly to meet his lips, then slipped away without kissing her.

"Tease," she muttered with a sly glance.

Matt merely smirked in response. Instead his mouth grazed her collarbone, his fingertips glided down her sides and he nipped the curve of her ribcage just beneath her breasts.

Remy followed his recession down her body, then Matt lifted her right leg, placing her bare foot against his chest as he kneaded at the muscles in her leg. The soft sigh only encouraged him.

"Matt, this is supposed to be your present."

"It is," he said in a low voice, cradling her foot in his hands and kissing the bony knob on her inner ankle before he traded it for her other leg. "It's quite a spectacular gift. And quite expertly wrapped."

He smiled when she rolled her eyes at him.

"With such a gift one must take their time unwrapping it. I'm fairly certain that the extra care could make it an even more enticing treat."

The purr in his own voice sent a tingle down his spine as his hands moved up her thigh. He was extremely careful about where he placed his hands and how he kissed her body. Then he leaned on one arm and moved his fingers carefully over her skin, just barely touching her while her hand lightly stroked the arm he was leaning on. He saw her shiver-heard it in the ragged breath she drew as he slowly pulled at one long length of the bow, felt it in the way her hand closed around his bicep in response.

Matt leaned over her his nose skimming the line from her belly button to divot at the base of her neck, his breath raising gooseflesh across her body as he went. When he reached his target, he flicked his tongue in the little dip, then dove for her jugular. He sucked hard at her flesh for a moment, biting her firmly when her hands slid into his hair. His mouth moved to hers and her kiss was insistent, wanton, but the game was afoot. She was his gift, and no matter how badly she might want to take over the situation, the fact that she was still lying there clinging to him desperately told him she was resisting the urge to overtake him as she normally might have.

That fact spurred him on. The hacker racked his brain for something more, some other way he could prolong this, some other way he could push her into a frenzy. He quickly glanced around the room then was struck with an idea as he noticed her hat.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, kissing her deeply before he slipped out of the opening.

A crash was followed by a muttered curse and Remy leaned up on her elbows and eyed the spot her lover had disappeared through. "Are you all right out there?"

"Fine, love. It's just a little dark."

Three drawers slammed shut, each incrementally louder before he muttered a little triumphant, "Ah, ha."

She giggled nervously and shook her head at him when he crawled back into the elaborate pillow fort.

"No," she said when the metal glinted in the twinkling lights.

He pouted slightly as he prowled toward her, sometimes it worked.

"That is not going to work, this time."

He skimmed her jaw with the bridge of his nose before teasing her earlobe. "I'll make it worth it. I promise."

Her body arched as he nipped her. "You're always worth it," she replied in that honeyed voice that went straight to his groin, and he moaned lowly against her ear in response.

Matt leaned over her, the question written in his expression, the bright eyes and the knitted brow, the cautious little smile. She brought her hands to his cheeks and pulled his face to hers, kissing him daintily over and over. When Remy stopped, her eyes met his and she blinked up at him then said, "I love you, Matt."

He gaped at her. Miller had no other way to respond to the words he knew were true, but had not been voiced before that moment. Like an idiot he stared at her as she picked up the handcuffs she had used on him for the precise purpose he had in mind. She snapped one around her wrist then looked around a moment before she shimmied up a little and closed the other around her other wrist, securing her hands above her head.

Not only had she told him the thing he burned to hear, she was completely placing her trust in him, completely giving herself over to him. It was more of a gift than he could have ever anticipated. Shaking his head, Matt just looked at her in amazement.  _Surprises at every turn_ , he thought as he ghosted his hands up her arms to her hands.

"Are you comfortable?" His hands continued to trace the same path, stopping for a moment to rub at her shoulders. Remy nodded and he kissed her lightly. "You're sure?" he asked again, remembering how long she had left him in just the same position. "How about the shoulders?"

"I'm fine, Tux," Remy said, smiling sweetly at him. Initially he had hated the nickname, but in the purring way she said it, he could only love being referred by the same name as the Linux kernel mascot.

"I'm not sure I'm going to have quite the patience you had," he whispered against her lips.

"That wasn't patience," she murmured as he started slowly untying and unwrapping the ribbon he had only partially undone.

"Then what was it?" he asked as he untied the second bow.

Her breathing hitched as his light touch traced the curve of her ribcage. He smiled at her and did it again. Then a third time, which prompted a breathy sigh that stoked the fire growing in his belly.

"That throaty little groan of yours." Her breathing was quick and shallow, and the giggle fell away into another soft sigh.

"Do tell," Matt prompted.

"Every time I heard it, I wavered between giving in and wanting to hear it again." The words came slowly, interspersed between trying to catch her breath and the sweet little sounds that made him understand just the sensation she was describing. There was something not only intoxicating about her subtle outcries, but it was also incredibly tantalizing being the one controlling it.

When she edged him, he had spent several hours on a plateau where he spent every second thinking he would not be able to handle that type of stimulation. Then when she finally did push him, it was the first time an orgasm had taken on the literal translation of the French- _la petite mort_ -it really had felt like a little death. The sensation was something he still could not find words for. After she had just held him while he laid limply in her arms in a state just on this side of unconscious. Since then he had wanted to repay it.

Everything about Remy was provocative. Watching her react to his touch pushed him almost as far as he was pushing her. The only thing that had kept Matt in check so far was the fact that he was still wearing pants-pants that were entirely too constricting, he thought as her body arched sharply, eyes beginning to flutter.

Carefully he drew his hands lightly down her thighs then back over her hips, kissing his way across her belly as he waited for her breathing slowed. Her delicate chuckle pulled his attention to her lips, though he was careful to not do precisely what he wanted, which was cover her body with his, though he did return his hands to the curve of her hips, to keep her where he wanted her-teetering on the precipice.

"You're pretty good at this," she whispered with a lazy grin.

The hacker laughed lightly. "I had a pretty good teacher."

"It's hard, isn't it?"

"You have  _no_  idea."

The laughter morphed into a deep moan. "Not what I meant."

"Me either," he said with a smile. "But that, too." He kissed her neck softly. "And you have always been the most enchanting woman I've ever known. The devilish little smile does maddening things to me. That coy calculating look that makes me think of nothing except losing myself in you."

The lusty cry that accompanied his renewed machinations made him throb.

"And that… that right there. That is my undoing," he gasped, pressing his forehead to hers, as his fingers moved discordantly since he noticed a rhythm seemed to push her faster. He found he was not as able to control his reactions to her quite as well as she had been able to. Once already he had pushed her past the edge when he got caught up in her pleasure, but he was bound and determined to keep her on the cusp until he could not take anymore.

"Ma-Matt," she gasped, warning him in advance as she had instructed him to do when she had been the master manipulator.

"So quickly?" he queried, knowing she was right there again within minutes of moving his hands back up to the apex of her thighs.

This time he took more time in winding her down, in hopes that would give him more time to peak her again. When she said his name again, her voice was more even. The smoky fire in her eyes told him that her patience was wearing as thin as his.

"Yes, love?" he asked nonchalantly, trying to disguise his own wantonness. He lathed his tongue across her nipple, sucking on it softly then biting it just hard enough to make her hiss.

"Y-you know, I'm not the most patient sort," she stuttered as his hands moved up and down her inner thigh.

"I have noticed that."

She watched him as he planted kisses along the slope of her rib cage. "I rather think I might be on the verge of throwing this table over."

Matt hummed as he bit at the curve of her hip. "Truly?"

There was an overwhelming sense of triumph in having pushed her to begging just as she had done to him-though with her it was more akin to threatening. When she had him to that point, she had taken him to the cusp twice more before she finally freed his hands and took him. That would be the difference now, he wanted her so badly he would not edge her again, but he was going to deny her one thing.

"Yes."

"It's about time," Miller replied as his hands left her body for the matter of seconds it took him to discard the rest of his clothing. This time when he kissed his way up her body, his skin glided across hers and the potent keen that escaped her lips was almost too tempting. He had been controlling what she felt for so long, concentrating the sensation in single places for so long, that his entire body on hers seemed to overwhelm her.

Normally when they made love he would tease her much more before entering her, but that night was anything but typical. Her arousal was substantial and as his hips met hers sharply, she jerked the chain of the cuffs against the table leg. Remy got immense pleasure out of increasing Matt's pleasure, and her key device to seduce him was touch. He knew that by keeping the cuffs on her it was like edging her mentally.

Tracing his fingertips up her arms, one hand clasped hers, tightly lacing their fingers together. They were both closer than Matt realized soon after a deliberate motion was set. Though Remy tried to maintain eye contact with him, the hours of teasing proved too much. Her body reacted intensely to the overwhelming sensation, even he could feel the difference. Her orgasm was so compelling that it pulled him crashing along with her, and her body quaked beneath him, long after his own peak had passed.

Once a calm seemed to start to settle over her, Matt released her hand and located his jeans. He found the key quickly and once he had freed one hand, both her arms were quickly around his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck. Shifting the pair them was no easy task, but he managed to relocate them to the little recline Remy had created with pillows. Miller pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest as he stroked her back and legs softly.

When she shivered, Matt started looking for a blanket, but she slid out of his grasp and yanked at the corner of a large fuzzy blanket. Depositing herself precisely where he had initially placed her when she returned, they snuggled back up just about the time the thieves took over the Christmas party in  _Die Hard_.

"I can't believe Kinzie included this," she said with a chuckle as she nuzzled at the little crook in his shoulder that she had told him seemed precisely made for her to rest her head in.

"I don't know. There are a fair amount of holiday references." And involuntary hum rose in his chest, when she squeezed him and wriggled closer.

Remy looked at him incredulously. "Like yippee-ki-yay motherfucker?"

Matt snorted. "I would have bet that was your all time favorite holiday greeting." He kissed her before she could say anything else. It really had been a Christmas he was likely to never forget.


End file.
